GAO Reports - 1982
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1982 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Information Technology: Data Processing Costs Can Be Reduced at Army and Air Force Exchange Service (AFMD-83-17) (Dec. 21, 1982). November * Information Technology: Greater Emphasis on Information Resource Management Is Needed at the Federal Aviation Administration (RCED-83-60) (Nov. 24, 1982). * Report of the ADP Task Force (Nov. 17, 1982). * National Defense: Comments on Proposed Changes to DAR Cost Principles and Internal Procedures (B-208536) (Nov. 8, 1982). * Improving Generalists' Capabilities in Assessing Output Reliability and Internal Controls in Computer-Based Systems (Nov. 1982). October * Benchmarking: Costly and Difficult, but Often Necessary When Buying Computer Equipment or Services (AFMD-83-5) (Oct. 22, 1982). September * Information Technology: Questions Designed To Aid Managers and Auditors in Assessing the ADP Planning Process (Sept. 30, 1982). * Information Technology: Information Resource Management Problems in the Department of Commerce (CED-82-113) (Sept. 30, 1982). * Information Technology: Strong Central Management of Office Automation Will Boost Productivity (AFMD-82-54) (Sept. 21, 1982). August * NONE July * Information Technology: Federal Oversight of State Medicaid Management Information Systems Could Be Further Improved (HRD-82-99) (July 30, 1982). June * NONE May * NONE April * DOE Needs To Strengthen Computer Performance Evaluation and Improve Documentation of Procurement Actions (EMD-82-71; B-203691) (Apr. 29, 1982). * Information Security: Complete and Accurate Information Needed in Social Security's Automated Name and Number Files (HRD-82-18; E-206913) (Apr. 28, 1982). * Information Technology: Federal Information Systems Remain Highly Vulnerable to Fraudulent, Wasteful, Abusive, and Illegal Practices (MASAD-82-18) (Apr. 21, 1982). * Identifying Computer Data Bases To Aid Congressional Oversight on the Needs of Older Americans (IPE-82-6; B-206178) (Apr. 19, 1982). * Telecommunications: The Federal Communications Commission's International Telecommunications Activities (CED-82-77) (Apr. 19, 1982). * Budget and Spending: National Library of Medicine's Medical Literature Analysis and Retrieval System (HRD-82-66; B-207120) (Apr. 15. 1982). * A Bibliography of Documents Issued by the GAO on Matters Related to ADP (AFMD-82-50) (Apr. 1, 1982) * Improving COBOL Applications Can Recover Significant Computer Resources (AFMD-82-4; B-206179) (Apr. 1, 1982). March * Teleprocessing Services Contracts for the Support of Army and Navy Recruitment Should Be Recompeted (AFMD-82-51; B-206386) (Mar. 24, 1982). * Building Energy Analysis Computer Programs Developed by Federal Agencies - Cost, Use, and Need (PLRD-82-47;B-206468) (Mar. 22, 1982). * Government Operations: Agreement Needed on DOD Guidelines for Exempting Certain ADP Equipment and Service Procurements From the Brooks Act (GGD-82-52) (Mar. 17, 1982). February * Better Ways To Provide for Use of Agricultural Information (CED- 82-46; B-206415) (Feb. 26, 1982). * Information Technology: The Treasury Department and Its Bureaus Can Better Plan for and Control Computer Resources (GGD-82-9) (Feb. 22, 1982). * Computer Outages at Air Terminal Facilities and Their Correlation to Near Mid-Air Collisions (AFMD-82-43; B-206064) (Feb. 16, 1982). January * Can the Federal Communications Commission Successfully Implement Its Computer II Decision? (CED-82-38; B-206160) (Jan. 29, 1982). * DOD Instruction 5000.5X, Standard Instruction Set Architectures for Embedded Computers (MASAD-82-16; B-199008) (Jan. 27, 1982). * The Need for a Better Trained EDP Auditor (Jan. 1, 1982). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1982